North Carolina A&T State University submits this competitive renewal application with the goal of increasing the number of students from underrepresented groups in biomedical and behavioral research, who enter into and successfully complete PhD degree programs in these fields. Consequently, the North Carolina A&T RISE is designed to provide a series of intentional and mentored activities that increase the likelihood of underrepresented students in three science departments to remain in the biomedical/behavioral sciences pipeline; and, to pursue terminal degrees and careers in these areas. Goals and specific measurable objectives are centered around a set of developmental and professional activities that will significantly increase the number of undergraduate and Masters level graduate students who will proceed immediately to high quality PhD programs after matriculating at North Carolina A&T. Specific Measurable Objectives for the North Carolina A&T RISE are: 1 Expand the pool of underrepresented students who remain in the biomedical/behavioral sciences pipeline through the PhD; 2) Increase undergraduate and graduate students' skills, preparation and commitment to conduct research; and 3) Improve undergraduate and graduate students' competitiveness for entering and completing PhD level programs in the biomedical/behavioral sciences. Activities that support these objectives and expected outcomes include: a pre-matriculation program, a summer immersion program for post freshmen, intense mentored research experiences (on and off campus), academic and professional development, and preparatory workshops and courses that expand curricular enhancements. Consistent with the MORE Division's expectations, as well as the expectations set forth in our previous RISE, at least 70% of undergraduates and 80% of the Masters students who are RISE students will remain in the biomedical science upon graduation directly enter into a PhD program and 90% of them will complete the PhD